Say You're Sorry
by the queen of slurking
Summary: After they return from Italy, Edward leaves Bella alone to think. Set to Taylor Swift's White Horse.


I don't own White Horse by Taylor Swift, the music video of White Horse by Taylor Swift or Twilight. The bold italics are just quotes from the music video of White Horse.

Say You're Sorry

_**All I want is you.**_

_**Do you love me? Yeah.**_

_**Can you give me another chance?**_

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angelComes out just when you need it toAs I paced back and forth all this timeCause I honestly believed in you_

Bella doesn't regret what she did, running off to Italy to save Edward from the Volturi. She can't regret it, knowing that it saved the life of the one she loved. If he'd been killed, it certainly would have hurt his family. Her too, to an extent. But now, things are different. He left her.

_Holding on, the days drag onStupid girl, I should have knownI should have knownI'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy taleI'm not the one you'll sweep off her feetLead her up the stairwell_

She remembers the time she spent, catatonic. It was only after she began spending time with Jacob, that she began to feel normal again. At first, the shock, the denial. The belief that Edward would be coming back sometime, and the pain the realisation caused. The realisation that he wasn't going to come back after all. She remembers knowing she had to move on, try to live her life as best she could. Jacob helped her with that.

She remembers finally accepting that Edward wasn't coming back, and now she wishes she hadn't jumped off the cliff. In a stupid way though, she got her wish: that he would come back. It turned out that he would come back-if she jumped off a cliff, Alice told the family of the vision of her drowning and Rosalie telling Edward that Bella was dead, that would sort of give her what she wanted. Once they escaped the Volturi of course…

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small townI was a dreamer before you went and let me downNow it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_**I feel like he's everything I've ever wanted**_

_**I never thought I'd meet anybody like him**__Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyesAnd never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know_

_To be in love you had to fight to have the upper handI had so many dreams about you and meHappy endings, now I know_

She dreamed of so many happy endings with Edward: happy endings that usually began with her becoming a vampire first. Now though, she thinks she would rather stay human, rather than be frozen forever. She would like options in her life, being able to quit or start a job, without questioning about her age because she looks so young. She doesn't want to have to keep moving on to prevent people from realizing she isn't aging. She doesn't want to have to stay indoors on a sunny day so she doesn't expose her kind; she wants to be able to go to the beach and not worry about treaties or being attacked. She doesn't want to worry about trying not to slip up and kill an innocent human.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy taleI'm not the one you'll sweep off her feetLead her up the stairwellThis ain't Hollywood, this is a small townI was a dreamer before you went and let me downNow it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around _

She thinks about how she got her wish to have Edward back. But it's all wrong. He's back because he thought she was dead and she had to correct that mistake, just so he didn't die. She wished months ago that he would return. She'd got that wish now. He's told her everything she wants to hear, but somehow it isn't enough.

He admitted that he lied to her. He lied, knowing it would hurt her. Especially after he told her dozens of times that he loved her, wouldn't leave her, would always be with her. Or at least until she died. He let her down, and for that he is sorry. But how does she know he isn't lying now?

_And there you are on your kneesBegging for forgiveness, begging for meJust like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_He's gone for now: he needed to hunt, and she needed to think about everything. She needs to decide if she still wants to be with him. So far she'd trying not to make a decision: she doesn't want Alice to see anything right now. If she were to take him back… she'd probably fall right back into the old behaviour. The girl whose boyfriend is always looking after her, always having his psychic sister looking for her future. He's possessive, and when they were together she barely spent any time with others. He was the kind of boyfriend who would be jealous if she spoke to another guy. And her friends now seem to be limited to Alice, who she often sees when she'd with Edward, or Angela, someone who's always willing to spend time with her. She doesn't want to go back to being protected all the time. She wants to make her own mistakes, fall and be caught-not stopped from falling. Not if it means being wrapped in cotton wool.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytaleI'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me wellThis is a big world, that was a small townThere in my rear-view mirror disappearing now_

Edward would be at home now, and she's fairly close to her decision. Without making a decision, she drives over to the Cullens' house. It's alive once more, and shows people living there. She wonders how many people there are waiting for her to make a decision. Would it be better to speak in front of them all, or privately? Although the idea worries her, she decides to speak in front of them all. They deserve to know what she decides, and they deserve to hear it from her first-hand.

_**Do you love me? Yeah.**_

_**Can you give me another chance? No.**_

_And its too late for you and your white horseNow its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me nowOh, whoa, whoa, whoaTry and catch me nowOh, it's too late to catch me now_

The door is open by the time she raises her fist to knock, and she's greeted by Carlisle. He smiles warmly, welcoming her. As if she's only been away a few days. It makes her feel worse for what she's going to do, but she follows him inside and sits down with the family to talk.

As she readies herself to talk, she tries to predict the reactions. Likely, Esme, Alice and Carlisle will be disappointed. Emmett too. Rosalie will likely be pleased with her choice. This leaves Jasper and Edward. It's hard to tell how Jasper will react, but she's sure of how Edward will take it. He'll be both pleased and disappointed, she thinks. Pleased that she's decided to stay human, disappointed that he won't be with her forever.

_**Do you love me? Yeah**_

_**Can you give me another chance?**_

_**No.**_

By the way, I know some people have added me to their Author Alert, or my stories to the Story Alert... I am apologizing in advance for the influx of emails you will receive from , telling you that I have just put up a new story or updated one of the stories. I have 9 new stories, this one included, that I will be uploading as part of my upload & publish session... So, sorry for all the emails you will get when I post the stories if I'm on your Author Alert. I hope you enjoy the stories, and that you REVIEW J


End file.
